A variety of ring mechanisms exist for looseleaf binders and the like. Common to these mechanisms is the provision of elements forming a ring, the elements extending outwardly from carrier rails in some designs. The carrier rails are located within a cover rail, and the ring elements extend through rings in the cover rail. In most known mechanisms, the ring elements extend outwardly from the cover rails such that, in a closed position, the ring elements form a generally circular closure.
With many binders, the ring mechanism is intended to be operated by gripping the ring elements of the rings. The ring elements are then manually moved between the opened and closed overcenter positions. In some designs, the entire ring mechanism (typically including three rings and sometimes more than three rings) is opened only if a single designated ring--the "exclusive opening" ring--is opened. However, presently, it is difficult for the user to quickly determine which ring on a ring mechanism is the exclusive opening ring. Similarly, rings having other special functions (e.g., rings capable of being folded down within the binder for more compact storage) cannot easily be distinguished from other rings on the same ring mechanism.
There is a need, therefore, for a simple, inexpensive modification to a ring design which can be used to distinguish an exclusive opening ring or a ring having some special function from other rings mounted on a carrier mechanism.